Draculaura/Lisi Harrison
Draculaura, also called Lala, is a character in the Monster High novel series by Lisi Harrison, based off the Draculaura in the mainstream doll line. Persönlichkeit In order to hide her fangs from the Normies, Lala tries not to smile or laugh much and can appear gloomy at first impressions. Truthfully, she is a quite cheerful girl, though a bit absent minded, with a soft spot for animals. Like the characters she's based off of, she is also a vegan. She's also been shown to be extremely organized, and prone to stress if everything doesn't go as planned. Beziehungen Familie Lala has a somewhat strained relationship with her father. She doesn't see him much since he's usually attending to business, being the leader of the RAD's. But during the small amount of time they do spend together, he's very disapproving, especially of Lala's refusal to eat meat or drink blood. It's all actually because he just wants to push Lala to be better. She has an uncle Vlad that lives with her and takes care of her when her father can't, and the two get along more like brother and sister. She briefly stayed with her grandparents, whom she does not get along with due to their old fashioned habits. She had a mom, who was Dracula's servant, but she died when both her and Lala contracted a disease and he could only save Lala by biting her. Freunde She is best friends with Clawdeen Wolf, along with Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, and Frankie Stein. Romanzen Since the third book, Lala has been dating Clawd Wolf, whom she bonded with while she was staying with the Wolf family. In den Büchern Buch 1 - Eine Party zum Verlieben Lala is only introduced, described as often having make-up smears because of not being able to see her reflection, and usually wearing cashmere and other things to keep her warm due to her low body temperature. Buch 2 - Fledermäuse im Bauch Lala was planned to be in Cleo's Teen Vogue photoshoot, helping with makeup since she wouldn't show up in any of the pictures, but was held up because of the uncensored The Ghoul Next Door documentary being aired. Instead of being in the video, only pictures were shown with a voice recording of her. Buch 3 - Happy Birthday unterm Vollmond Much to her disappointment, Lala is sent to live with her grandparent's because of the video. But with her father's permission, she goes to stay at the Wolfs' hideout where she develops a crush on Clawd, and even convinces him to get a mohawk. Clawdeen isn't thrilled with the idea, but eventually comes to terms with it. She is present at Clawdeen's Sassy Sixteen, where she bares her fangs and flaunts her RAD status. Buch 4 - Ein Date zur Geisterstunde Lala lands Merston High as on of the finalists in the T'eau Dally contest, a contest in which two popular shoe brands merge offer a school $1,000,000 and rename it T'eau Dally High. Her father returns for a short time and complicates things when he decides to build and open a RAD-only school. Enraged at the idea, she strikes a deal with her dad- if she wins the contest, then the RAD's get to stay at Merston High. When the founders of the shoe companies arrive as judges early, almost everything possible goes wrong even though she meticulously arranged every detail, and Merston High ends up nearly destroyed after a series of complicated, unfortunate events. So instead, Monster High was built as a replacement and RAD's and Normies alike were welcome. She also managed to salvage her relationship with her father, and for the first time since she could remember, the two were happy together. "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten *Unlike her doll counterpart, Count Fabulous is just one of many, many pets. Kategorie:Buch-Charakter